


Драбблы по СПН

by LazyRay



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-драбблики по СПН</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. СОВМЕСТНОЕ МЕСТОЖИТЕЛЬСТВО

Дженсен с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея. Конечно, тогда он еще не мог понять, что в ней дурного, но одно то, что ее предложил Джаред, уже должно было насторожить его. Он даже сопротивлялся некоторое время. Но Джаред только ухмыльнулся и запретил ему прибегать плакаться, когда «ты разоришься на своем отеле». Ладно! Прекрасно! Дженсен переедет к нему, будет валяться у него на диване и бегать с собаками по стенам и потолку, если Джареду так угодно!  
Когда – уже несколько недель спустя – он прочитал в интернете репортажи фанаток и их восторги по поводу совместного проживания «их мальчиков», ему стало дурно. К сожалению, самому себе не скажешь «Я же предупреждал тебя, что это дурная идея!»  
Джаред, как всегда, только смеялся, болван.   
\- Что, они опорочили твое честное имя, Дженни? Как честный человек, я обязан исправить это положение и…  
Дженсен запустил в него подушкой.


	2. РЕВНОСТЬ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> про Мишу

\- Джаред! Ты мне веришь?  
\- Верю.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
\- Он на тебя смотрит.  
\- Все на меня смотрят!  
\- Вот именно.  
Нет, так не пойдет.  
\- Джаред, а тебе не приходило в голову, что он, может, не интересуется мужчинами вообще?  
\- Мне же это не помешало!


	3. КОВАРНЫЙ ПЛАН

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про Дина и Сэма

Утро после первой ночи.  
Сэм, сонно, не открывая глаз:  
\- Ммм...  
\- Я все понимаю, чувак, я за тебя в лепешку расшибусь, особенно сейчас, но завтрак в постель приношу тебе в первый и последний раз!  
Но на следующее утро Сэм заявил, что у него все болит, что он даже шевельнуться не может и чья это вина? Дин бурчал что-то нехорошее, готовя завтрак и неся его брату... любовнику. Конечно, это тоже было в последний раз.  
Но на третий день, и на четвертый повторилось то же самое.  
Наконец, на седьмой вечер Дин заявил, что Сэмми тоже пора бы научиться готовить завтраки! Сэм послушно кивнул, и мысленно погладил себя по голове: его коварный план сработал.   
До этого момента Дин наотрез отказывался быть снизу.


	4. В ожидании конца света (Хендриксон)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Мишелю не очень нравится моя идея с клубом конца света, и вы в любой момент можете покинуть нас и принять свою посмертную судьбу, но я подумала, что вам станет любопытно, чем кончится эта история._

Он даже не успел почувствовать что-то. Что-то сделать. Только увидел, как вошел этот ребенок, как подернулись белым туманом ее глаза, потом яркая вспышка и все. На какой-то миг не было ничего, даже темноты, а потом появилась тяга, появилось чувство головокружения.  
Да, и это тоже. Стандартно, даже банально. Туннель, и свет где-то далеко впереди, и Хендриксон несся по этому туннелю навстречу свету. Полет – или падение? – продолжался очень долго. Хендриксон успел испугаться, успокоиться, помянуть недобрым словом Винчестеров – по привычке. Пора завязывать с этой привычкой, ребята не так уж виноваты... с другой стороны, он, скорее всего, умер, так не глупо ли думать о Винче... о своих привычках вместо того, чтобы размышлять о вечном?  
Хендриксон размышлял о вечном некоторое время. Туннель оставался по-прежнему темным, свет по-прежнему ясным и далеким. Вечное быстро убегало из головы, заставляя снова возвращаться мыслями к проклятым Винчестерам. Впрочем, думать об этом не имело смысла. Если Хендриксон правильно понимал, что происходит (а он не видел оснований не верить своим глазам), то он, скорее всего, умер. А раз так, довольно скоро он получит ответы на все вопросы, что его волнуют. Он попытался вспомнить хоть одну молитву, но так и не сумел. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был в церкви. Впрочем, святую воду он держал в руках еще совсем недавно, должно же оно как-то засчитаться? Если он правильно помнит, его с головой окунули в эту святую воду.  
Чертовы Винчестеры.  
Не стоит поминать черта.  
Лететь было скучно. Даже смерть была быстрее и незаметней. Возможно, это уже чистилище? Грехов у Хендриксона хватало. В конце концов, он даже убивал.  
Он снова не успел заметить. Свет в конце туннеля был все таким же далеким в один момент, а в следующий – Хендриксону уже помогал подняться на ноги какой-то молодчик в шортах. В одних шортах. Невысокий паренек, Хендриксону по плечо, однако хватка у него была нешуточная: поднял, как пушинку.  
\- Добро пожаловать, – весело проговорил парнишка, заглядывая снизу вверх ему в лицо.  
Глазища у него были огромными и светло-голубыми. Хендриксон неловко кивнул и заозирался. Знаете, белое на белом? Если он на небесах, то это, в общем, имеет какой-то смысл...  
\- Вам сюда, пожалуйста... – начал парнишка, но тут его прервали.  
\- Прости, малыш, но этот парень из моих гостей.  
Хендриксон обернулся на голос. Женщина. Блондинка лет двадцати-тридцати. Красивая. В коротком белом платье – что у них тут, неделя белой моды? Женщина тоже улыбнулась и поправила локон светлых волос, упавший на плечо.  
\- Мери, – чуть кисло пробормотал парнишка, – у вас там целый заговор намечается?  
\- Мишель, дорогой мой, конец света заслуживает небольшой торжественности, – мягко пожурила эта Мери.  
Конец света? ФБР-ская собака в душе Хендриксона навострила уши.  
\- Хорошо, – вздохнул Мишель и обернулся к Хендриксону. – Но если вы пожелаете покинуть маленький клуб Мери, просто позовите меня. Человеку, боровшемуся с исчадиями зла и павшему от их рук, всегда открыта дорога в рай. – Он снова покосился на Мери. – Твои ребята, как всегда, сделали себя исключением.  
Он повернулся и пошел прочь, качая головой. Его фигура очень быстро растаяла в белизне. Хендриксон невольно поежился.  
\- Чем могу вам помочь? – неожиданно церемонно спросил он у блондинки.  
\- Уже ничем, – вздохнула она. – Останьтесь вы живы, были бы прекрасной защитой мальчикам от ФБР или хотя бы отвлекли Дина.  
\- Что? – он, правда, не понимал, о чем она.  
\- У вас были шансы, знаете ли. А так Сэмми стоит только пальцем щелкнуть... – она неодобрительно покрутила головой. – И ведь он догадается об этом в один прекрасный день.  
\- Не понимаю, – признался Хендриксон. – И я-то думал, что после смерти все станет ясно. Я же умер? – уточнил он.  
\- О, да, вы умерли, – Мери ласково взяла его под руку и повела за собой. – Конечно, вы запутались. А тут еще и я со своими мальчиками. Мишелю не очень нравится моя идея с клубом конца света, и вы в любой момент можете покинуть нас и принять свою посмертную судьбу, но я подумала, что вам станет любопытно, чем кончится эта история.  
\- С концом света?  
\- И с ним тоже. – Мери пожала плечами. – Простите меня, но я волнуюсь за мальчиков и меня можно понять.  
И тут его озарило:  
\- Вы?.. – начал он.  
\- Я – мама Дина и Сэма, – просто сказала она. – И я задерживаю всех, кто оказался замешан в эту демоническую историю.


End file.
